gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda CR-X SiR '90
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Honda |year = 1990 |drivetrain = |engine = B16A1 |torque = 112.1 lb-ft |displacement = 1595 cc |power = 157 BHP |pp = 383 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda CR-X SiR '90 is a Road car produced by Honda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date excluding Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Originally, four colors were available for this vehicle: * Flint Black Metallic * Torino Red Pearl * Frost White * Barcelona Green Pearl After the release of GT4, they were replaced with four different colors: * Pewter Gray Metallic * Blade Silver Metallic * New Polar White * Wien Blue Pearl In-game description "Sharp driving performance and even sharper looks. The top grade model given the VTEC engine." Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Honda Used Cars Dealership for around 5,700 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is also available as the prize for winning the FF Challenge. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% probability) to be won as a prize car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Honda Used Cars Dealership for around 5,900 Credits. It appears as the Honda CR-X 1.6 VTEC '90 in the PAL version of the game, and as the Honda CIVIC CR-X Si '90 in the NTSC-U version. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Early '90s) for around 5,500 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 15,470 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda CR-X SiR '90 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for around 12,206 Credits. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 15,470 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures -R-Honda_CR-X_SiR_'90.jpg|A Honda CR-X SiR '90 with racing modifications applied. It is available in two color schemes: White/Orange and White/Blue. Honda_CR-X_SiR_'90_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Honda CR-X SiR '90 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Honda_CR-X_SiR_'90_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Honda CR-X SiR '90 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. Instead of being available in the same two color schemes of its regular counterpart, it is available in two completely different color schemes, White/Purple and White/Light Blue. File:HCRXNP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Hcrxnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Hcrxnp--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Hcrxnn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Cars with special colors Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars